sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyDC 1.1
=Timeline= 1840's *Solomon Grundy is born. 1880's *Amadeus Arkham is born to Elizabeth Arkham, in Arkham Manor on a coastal island near the Gotham Slaughter Swamps. 1890's *Solomon Grundy is accused of fathering a child with a prostitute. The Gotham mob kills him and disposes of his body in Slaughter Swamp. 1910's *Amadeus Arkham works with Carl Jung and Aleister Crowley. *Amadeus Arkham marries Constance. *Harriet Arkham is born. 1920's *Amadeus Arkham returns home to care for his disturbed, demented mother who constantly squawks about a bat creature. Amadeus murders her and develops PTSD, imagining it had never happened. *Amadeus converts his mother's mansion into Arkham Asylum. *One of Arkham's patients, 'Mad Dog' Hawkins, rapes and kills Amadeu's wife and daughter. *Amadeus Arkham descends into insanity. 1930's *Amadeus Arkham murders Mad Dog Hawkins. *Amadeus Arkham commits himself to his own asylum. 1960's *Arkham Asylum is shut down. 1970's 1975 *Kara-El is born to Zor-El. 1977 *The last blizzard on Krypton occurs as the planet begins to succumb to global warming. 1990's *Kryptonians throughout the galaxy collect embryos and turn them into Worldkillers. 1990 *Zor-El develops cloning and cryostasis technology, much to the annoyance of the Kryptonian Council. *Krypton is destroyed, as tremors caused by an overreliance on geothermal energy tear it apart. *Jor-El sends his son, Kal-El, in an evacuation pod, to the planet of Earth. *Zor-El attempts to use a forcefield to save his city, Argo City. *Kara-El, son of Zor-El, is blasted off in a cryostasis pod to the planet of Earth. 2000's 2008 *Clark Kent graduates Smallville High School and heads to get a journalism degree. 2010's 2011 *Simon Tycho launches his satellite base into orbit, and moves there permanently. *Simon Tycho develops the Brain, who serves as his bodyguard and guinea pig. 2012 *The biosignature of her cousin, Kal-El, wakes Kara-El up from cryostasis in Siberia. *Kara-El's cryostatic pod is seized by Simon Tycho, and taken to his satellite base. She attempts to break her way through, but is exposed to Kryptonite. Tycho holds her in stasis. *One of Tycho's employees breaks Supergirl out of stasis. *Supergirl wreaks havoc on Tycho's orbital base, destroying it and her pod in the process. She manages to recover some messages from her father, but that's all. *Ms. Thorn, Tycho's assistant, saves Tycho's life by merging him with the Brain. *Supergirl discovers the ruins of Argo, floating in space. She finds it's completely uninhabited, save for the worldkiller Reign. 2013 *Reign attacks Earth, along with her fellow Worldkillers Deimax, Flower of Heaven, and Perrilus. *Supergirl defeats Reign and the Worldkillers. =Stuff Left to Do= Plot Arcs Batman/Gotham/Bat Family *Jack Napier -> Red Hood -> Joker *Reopening of Arkham Asylum *Jack Napier being raised by his Aunt Eunice *Jackanapes, Joker's gorilla and how he raises it *Poison Ivy origin: Pamela Isley has an abusive father, daddy issues in Seattle, moves to Gotham to become a botanist, ends up in that weird 'plant cocoon' and emerges as Poison Ivy. Wants a plant-ruled world *Batman moves into an abandoned subway system that then leads into a cave under Wayne Manor *Dick Grayson beats Firefly on his own, angrily goes after Two-Face but can't beat him *Kate Kane is inspired byBatman to become Batwoman *Nora Fries *Cassandra Cain becomes the mute Batgirl Gods *Zeus impregnats Hippolyta, the Amazon *Diana is born on Themyscira *Ares trains Diana behind her mother's back. Ultimately, Diana chooses mercy over killing to end violence, turning him against her *Much like the Wonder Woman TV show, a military pilot crashlands on Themiscyra and Diana disguises herself to escort him back into the real world so she can explore it for herself Kryptonians *Supergirl -> Power Girl??? *Worldkillers and General Zod's insurrection *Maybe Power Girl is a clone created by Tycho? *Linda Danvers, the other Supergirl, ends up finding Power Girl/Supergirl's DNA when it's lost in a defeat of Tycho *Oliver Queen getting shipwrecked and adopting the Green Arrow figure on an island plantation Characters to Introduce Italics = to look into Underlines = necessary to advance "plot" *''Floronic Man'' *''Swamp Thing'' *''Booster Gold'' *''Hawk and Dove'' *''Atom Man'' *''Doom Patrol'' *''Cyborg'' *''Anarky'' *''Red Tornado'' Gotham *Bruce Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Joker *Harley Quinn *Comissioner Gordon *Dick Grayson *Harvey Dent *''Riddler'' *''Oracle'' *''Creeper'' *''The Penguin'' *''Clock King'' *''Copperhead'' *''Mad Hatter'' *''Firefly'' *''Electrocutioner'' *''Lady Shiva'' *''Cassandra Cain/Batgirl'' *''Deadshot'' *''Deathstroke'' *''Man-Bat'' *''Deacon Blackfyre'' *''Kate Kane/Batwoman'' *''Prof. Pyg'' *Jason Todd *Poison Ivy *Selena Kyle/Catwoman *Vicki Vale *''Huntress'' (Helena Wayne, Wayne-Kyle) *''Mr. Freeze'' *Tim Drake *Helena Kyle (daughter of Selena) *Barbara Gordon - let's make her James' daughter in this) *Damian Wayne (daughter of Talia's al Ghul) *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Julie Madison *Nyssa Raatko (daughter of Ra's al Ghul) *''Clayface'' *''Hush'' *''Black Mask'' *''Ra's al Ghul'' *''Bane'' *''Killer Croc'' *''Maxie Zeus'' **Arkham Asylum version *''Scarecrow'' *''Carrie Kelley'' Green Arrow *Green Arrow *''Lian Harper'' *''Roy Harper/Red Arrow'' *''Cheshire'' *''Black Canary'' Green Lantern *''Hal Jordan'' Speed Force *''Barry Allen'' *''Bart Allen'' *''Wally West'' *''Reverse Flash'' *''Iris West'' *''Impulse'' Atlantis *Aquaman *Aquababy *Mera *''Black Manta'' Kryptonians/Metropolis *Kal-El *Brainiac *Lois Lane *Lex Luthor *Superboy *Equinox *Power Girl *Linda Danvers "Gods" *''Wonder Woman/Diana Prince'' *''Cheetah'' *''Ares'' *''Donna Troy'' *''Hunter Prince'' *Sha-Zam Category:Comics